Norns
Les Norns sont une race de combattants nordiques métamorphes, grands de 2 mètres 50 (neuf pieds), qui vivent dans les régions reculées de Kryte et dans les anciennes forteresses des Nains dans les Cimefroides. Ils ont un tempérament de chasseur solitaire, art auquel ils consacrent leurs vies ; les compétences de pistage, de discrétion et de tuerie sont donc leurs alliées au combat. Le plus grand rassemblement de Norns, que l'on peut trouver en dehors des postes de commerce, est la Grande traque, durant laquelle de nombreux guerriers se sont réunis contre une seule et puissante cible. thumb|350px Physiologie Les Norns ont normalement l'apparence de grands humains, mais ils sont capables de se métarmophoser en une créature ressemblant à l'un des quatre Esprits de la nature. Sous leur forme humaine, ils ne sont pas uniquement grands, mais leurs proportions sont plus grandes et ils disposent de muscles plus développés que les humains. Ils peuvent également avoir de longues vies. Un Norn peut vivre jusqu'à 120 ans et conserver une bonne santé et une vitalité pour un long moment, mais peu de Norns meurent de vieillesse. Ramblings from the Meet & Greet, CVV Gamer Blog Les Norns ont typiquement une peau clair ou pâle, tandis que ceux vivant à l'Arche du lion ont leur peau brunie par le bronzage. D'après Kranxx, les Norns libèrent une quantité fulgurante de chaleur au moindre effort. Sous leur forme transformée, ils prennent l'apparence d'un hybride mi-Norn mi-animal; telles que la forme d'ourse, la forme de loup, la forme de panthère des neiges, et la forme de corbeau. Sous cet aspect, les Norns ont des griffes, des crocs et d'autres appendices qui dépendent de la forme choisie. La transformation entre la forme de Norn et la forme hybride est décrite comme un flou entre les deux avec une période où le corps gagne en solidité. Les armures et les vêtements portés sont absorbés par la forme d'esprit. On ne sait pas si les blessures ou le poison persistent pendant la transformation. Bien que cela soit implicite dans Guild Wars, les Norns sont capables de se croiser avec les Humains, mais les hybrides ne sont pas possibles car les cinq races ne peuvent pas fertiliser les autres.PAX Day 2 - D'un point de vue Roleplay Culture thumb|left|350pxLa culture Norn est fortement individuelle avec une concentration sur les succès personnels et la gloire - particulièrement à la suite d'une victoire d'une bataille ou d'une chasse. Les Norns n'ont pas peur de la mort, vu qu'ils croient que le fort et l'intrépide peuvent atteindre l'immortalité, mais ils ont peur de devenir faible et d'être oubliés. En conséquence, chaque Norn cherche à prouver sa valeur, à construire sa légende au travers d'exploits de bravoure et de batailles. Chaque Norn espère que sa légende soit racontée par les skaalds eux-mêmes, et soit célébrée dans des chansons et des histoires. Les Norns ont en général un sens prononcé de l'honneur personnel, un Norn sans respect des autres est aussitôt oublié. Pour beaucoup, l'obsession du prestige est une raison pour accepter tous les défis qui peuvent montrer leur valeur. Ils n'abandonnent jamais un combat, une carrière ou des amis, même si cela inclut de combattre un ennemi très puissant ou accomplir une tâche difficile. Pourtant, pour d'autres Norns, la poursuite de prestige se traduit par la vantardise, l'intimidation, des décisions instantanées et imprudentes, et une réticence à écouter la raison. Les Norns sont un peuple chaleureux et fier - prompt à la colère mais aussi au pardon. Ils sont par nature optimistes, gardant une attitude positive même si ils ont été chassés de leurs terres ancestrales, un revers est seulement considéré comme un autre défi à surmonter. Ils respectent ceux qui peuvent les battre en duel, ce qui explique la fréquence des rixes entre Norns. Consommer de l'alcool, parfois en excès, est aussi une partie de la culture Norn. Être saoul et se battre n'est pas une combinaison inhabituelle, par exemple, les Norns organisent des compétitions de 'compétences' qui requièrent que les participants soit saouls. Un Norn peut fièrement retracer ses dignes ancêtres à travers des générations et transmettre un nom commun dans la famille mais une grande ascendance et les liens familiaux n'accordent pas automatiquement le respect d'un Norn. Chacun est jugé non pas de par sa lignée ou son groupe affilié, mais par les actes qu'il a accomplis. Par conséquent, les Norns tolèrent souvent un individu que les autres races mépriseraient, par exemple les Fils de Svanir. Chez les Norns, tous les moyens sont bons pour accomplir un acte héroïque ; aucun stratagème n'est considéré comme indigne tant qu'il permet de réaliser un exploit. Ainsi tout individu ayant atteint des objectifs difficiles sera vu par ses pairs comme "respectable", quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y est pris pour parvenir à ses fins. Deux Norns peuvent se marier mais seulement s'ils sont d'une même réputation, et durant le mariage, quelqu'un parle au nom du couple pour montrer en quoi les deux mariés sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Malgré le froid de leurs maisons, les Norns ne sont que légèrement vêtus. Cela expose leur peau qui est fréquemment tatouée de motifs celtiques. Les trois vertus utilisées pour inspirer les histoires et la personnalité raciales des Norns sont l'indépendance, la légende et la passion.Chat à la PAX avec Jeff Grubb, Ravious, Kill Ten Rats Religion Les Norns ont une religion chamanique où ils révèrent les animaux totems des Esprits de la nature, les esprits des plus forts, braves et sages animaux des thumb|350pxCimefroides. Le Grand Esprit est l'Ourse, qui est vu comme le plus puissant de tous les esprits. Il est raconté qu'il a donné aux Norns la possibilité de "devenir un ours". Le culte des esprits de la Panthère des neiges, du Corbeau et du Loup est aussi répandu en raison de l'aide qu'ils ont apporté aux Norns dans le passé et pendant leur exode vers le sud. Il existe de nombreux autres animaux totems, comme celui du Dolyak, de l'Aigle, et de la Guivre, mais ils ne sont pas aussi révérés. Chaque esprit peut avoir un nombre conséquent de chamans. Un chaman se dévoue à une terre sacrée liée à l'esprit, à la fois en qualité de gardiens de cette terre mais également en tant que professeur des leçons de l'esprit. Les plus importants esprits ont un grand Pavillon des Esprits bâti en leur honneur à Hoelbrak; ces derniers sont gouvernés par les plus puissants chamans – les Orateurs d'Hoelbrak. Chaque esprit d'animal possède un chaman Havroun, un Norn qui a une connexion avec l'esprit à travers les Brumes. Comme avec les autres aspects de leurs vies, les Norns ont une approche individualiste de la religion. Des groupes de Norns, comme des familles, les grandes loges (pavillons) ou des fermes isolées ont tendance à vénérer un esprit animal en particulier plutôt que d'autres, s'inspirant de ses attributs. Cela signifie que dans certaines zones un esprit est très connu mais pas les autres. Il existe certains tensions entre les adeptes des différents esprits; par exemple, les adeptes de l'Ourse peuvent voir l'approche du Corbeau comme trompeuse, et donc faible et déshonorante. Les Norns tirent leur force des totems, les appelant pendant les combats et permettant de se transformer sous leurs formes. Ils ne considèrent pas les esprits comme des êtres supérieures mais les vénèrent pour leur force qu'ils la prodiguent aux Norns au combat. Bien qu'ils ne vouent pas de culte aux Six Dieux Humains, ils reconnaissent leur existence et leur puissance. Cependant, ils ne s'y réfèrent pas par les noms que les humains utilisent; au lieu de cela, ils les appellent les "Esprits de l'Action" comme un seul groupe et parce qu'ils gouvernent individuellement; par exemple, Balthazar est la Guerre, et Kormir est la Connaissance.Interview sur le Lore (culture) avec Jeff Grubb, GuildMag Gouvernement Les Norns n'ont pas de gouvernement central ni de nation. La plupart des Norns résiste au fait de suivre les autres et ne s'incline jamais devant qui que ce soit. La plus proche caractéristique du leadership vient du respect gagné aux autres, par un fait exceptionnel et significatif, largement reconnu comme un acte héroïque. Ces Norns avec cette puissance exceptionnelle et ces prouesses au combat peuvent établir un campement, mais ils ne sont pas considérés comme régisseurs. Knut Ours Blanc est le Maître du Pavillon d'Hoelbrak, chargé de maintenir la cité sûre. Ses fils dirigent la Harde, et doivent s'assurer de maintenir l'ordre auprès du peuple. Histoire thumb|300pxPeu de choses sont connues sur l'histoire des Norns avant qu'ils apparaissent dans Guild Wars: Eye of the North. Malgré l'ignorance des origines des Norns, des théories existent. Les Kodans pensent que les Norns sont les descendants d'un groupe de chasseurs Kodans, séparé des autres tribus durant la Grande Tempête ("the Great Storm"), devenant des créatures plus faibles pour supporter d'être des ours. Cette théorie contredit les croyances des Norns, pour qui leur changement de forme est un don des Grands Esprits de la nature. Néanmoins, on ne sait pas qui a raison. Les Norns ont toujours constitué un peuple nomade, qui se concentre sur des quêtes personnelles, la chasse et la traque. Pendant une courte période, les Norns ont été unis dans les années qui suivirent les événements de Guild Wars et la chute du Grand Destructeur, mais cet épisode n'a pas modifié leur mode de vie. Cela n'a pas empêché la conservation des territoires Norns dans le nord des Cimefroides, contre l'invasion des clans Charrs. Leur défense a gagné le respect des Charrs et une sorte de paix coopérative a même émergé de cette situation de mutuel respect, paix qui a duré 200 ans. Dès 1078 ApE, l'influence du Dragon Ancestral Jormag, qui n'était pas réveillé, était perceptible chez les Norns. Svanir fut le premier à entendre l'appel de Jormag, devenant un ours de glace jusqu'à sa mort. Mais au fil des années, l'appel du dragon fut entendu par plus de créatures et les successeurs de Svanir devinrent les Fils de Svanir. Ils idolâtrent Jormag comme l'esprit ultime des totems (Esprits de la nature). En 1165 ApE, Jormag se réveilla dans les Cimefroides, élevant et transformant les créatures en neige et glace, afin d'en faire ses esclaves. Attaquer individuellement le dragon ne permettait pas aux Norns de protéger leurs foyers, et ils furent forcés de voyager plus au sud dans les montagnes abandonnées par les nains. Ils établirent là leurs domiciles, découvrirent de nouveaux terrains de chasse et se firent de nouveaux ennemis. Dans les ruines de constructions des nains, ils tombèrent sur les draguerres, créatures que les Norns combattent dès lors pour la domination des Cimefroides du sud. Voir aussi *Page officielle (Version originale). *Le Mouvement du Monde - norn section. *Les livres officiels Les Fantômes d'Ascalon et Le Lien de la Destinée. *Galerie des apparences physiques des Norns * Wiki Officiel Références Eir_01_concept_art.jpg Norn_corbeau.jpg Norn.jpg guildwars2_nornbonuswp02_800x600.jpg Catégorie:Peuples Catégorie:Norn